Tone Krellisk
Biography Early Life Tone Krellisk was born on Silseris in 4 BBY. Part of the Bol'zeri Tribe of the Silserian Tribes, Tone grew up in a normal Silserian fashion. She was raised as was customary and learned all of the skills that was expected of a Bol'zeri. She grew up, maturing and developing into one of the most beautiful woman in her tribe and on all of Silseris and as soon as she entered a marrying age, she had suitors coming to her parents, but Tone ensured that all offers were turned down. Tone participated in the annual Games, competing in a variety of events. She won many of her events each year, growing in prowess when it came to everything Silserian, especially the Bol'zeri tribal dance, Nu'ras. It was some time after Emmali Vaungier left Silseris when Tone achieved one of the rarest feats able for a Silserian. She won first place in every event at the Games. While this had happened twice in recent history, before that, it hadn't happened for over a thousand years. As part of the reward, she was given the option of getting the victory tattoos, a series of tattoos on her face and shoulders denoting her status as a Games champion. Unlike Emmali Vaungier or Rhyana Torshey who had achieved the status before her, Tone decided to get the tattoos, in the Bol'zeri color of dark green, which also happened to match her eyes. At this point in time, travelers from outside of the system came to Silseris by accident and had space for a large number of people on their ship. Tone and her parents were among the people who left Silseris to journey out into the rest of the galaxy. She left behind the rest of her family, her friends, and everything that she knew to travel the stars. Amongst the Stars Onboard the ship, Tone began to apply herself to one of the things she'd never been that strong at: piloting. However, it was something that was not meant to be. She was good in an atmosphere environment, but strangely she found it harder to pilot in space. There were few vessels on Silseris that were capable of going in space and it wasn't part of the Games. She just didn't have a natural talent for it. As was the case with Emmali Vaungier when it came time for them to disembark, the pilot of the vessel didn't want her to leave, because she was just so useful around the ship and beautiful. She'd cleaned the ship from top to bottom, had fixed a large part of the shield generators, and had organized his wardrobe. Also the fact that Tone was drop dead gorgeous didn't hurt either and was a large part of what exactly he was offering to Tone and her parents. Tone realized then and there that she was different from the normal Silserian woman. By the time they reached sixteen, a normal Silserian had already achieved True Silserian status. In addition, they had taken part in some of the more controlled parties of the Games. Tone had indulged in the parties, but had never let anything get out of hand, though she had been intoxicated before. However, she had not become a True Silserian yet, something that annoyed her. She simply refused every man who came after her, even if they promised undying love and marriage. Despite her best attempts, she couldn't find a way around this built in part of her personality. She was fun loving and was skilled at seduction, enjoying the games that Silserians played, extremely sensuous and physical. Yet she always refused her would be lovers, just as she did the pilot. Her parents had always been concerned for her, wondering why she was like that. As they always did though, they stood behind her decision. They got off at Ord Mantell and began their journey into the known galaxy. As they did, Tone learned more and more of the rest of the galaxy. She was shocked to find out that the rest of the galaxy didn't follow a matriarchal society like the one on Silseris. She learned a variety of other things about the galaxy and became slowly more familiar with piloting fighters and hyperspace capable ships. Eventually, she and her parents found themslves on Bestine, a planet that Tone fell in love with. It was a huge ocean world, with a few islands scattered across the surface. It was perfect for someone like her, who loved water. While they were there, the trio met and befriended an old Whipid Jedi, L'hnnar. For a brief period of time, Tone was happy, and considered settling down on Bestine for good. But things were not meant to be. L'hnnar L'hnnar sensed the Force sensitivity in Tone. It was why she was picking up piloting so quickly, it was only part of the reason for it. He sensed the power in her and wanted to train her. He spoke first to her parents about things and they expressed an interest in letting her train in the Jedi way. Before he could speak to Tone about it, he was called away to handle something. While he was gone, tragedy struck. More Coming Soon Coming to Onderon Information Coming Soon Renato Information Coming Soon Relationships Renato Farani Information Coming Soon The Twins Information Coming Soon The Force Force Powers Information Coming Soon Lightsaber Forms Information Coming Soon vision]] Category: MirrodinCategory:SilseriansCategory: Ok'rimos